Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour
by Yoanncat9853
Summary: Ally se retrouve avec la charge d'un bébé et voit sa vie chambouler. *Genre sûrement temporaire.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour

 **Auteur :** Yoanncat9853

 **Attention :** Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre original. Je ne suis pas forcément le déroulement de l'histoire voir pas du tout.

 **Oeuvre original :** Austin  & Ally

 **Genre :** À voir...

 **Nb. Chapitre :** 4/? + l'épilogue

 **Personnages principaux :** Ally Dawson, Dez et OC (Zackaria)

 **Relations :** À voir dans l'histoire.

 **Couples:** Ally x Dez

 **Résumé :** Ally se trouve embarquer dans divers problèmes depuis qu'elle est maman.

 **État :** En cours...

 **Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour**

 **Prologue :**

 _10 juillet 2016_

 _Je me vengerai mon oncle, je me vengerai pour tous ce sue tu m'as fais subir, toi et ma famille, vous mourez tous de vos propres faits allez tous en Enfers. Je ferai tout pour que la dernière muse me venge. Tout comme à ses 13 soeurs traitresses qui laissèrent les humains dans l'ignorance de la plus petite, mais la plus talentueuse, celle qui fit chavirer le coeur de son propre père Apollon depuis les désastres de sa vie amoureuse et qui resta prêt de lui. Cette dernière muse, ayant inspiré les dieux eux-mêmes te feras tombé, ça je te le promet._

 _À l'espérance de ta mort,_

 _ta chère nièce_

Et le journal fut fermé et rangé.

 **Je n'ai pour l'instant que 4 chapites, le prologue et l'épilogue, d'avance. Avec l'espoir que vous profiterez bien de cette histoire.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour

 **Auteur :** Yoanncat9853

 **Attention :** Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre original. Je ne suis pas forcément le déroulement de l'histoire voir pas du tout.

 **Oeuvre original :** Austin  & Ally

 **Genre :** À voir...

 **Nb. Chapitre :** 4/? + l'épilogue

 **Personnages principaux :** Ally Dawson, Dez et OC (Zackaria)

 **Relations :** À voir dans l'histoire.

 **Couples:** Ally x Dez

 **Résumé :** Ally se trouve embarquer dans divers problèmes depuis qu'elle est maman.

 **État :** En cours...

 **Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enfant**

Alors qu'elle entra dans le Sonic Boom, Ally entendit de légers sanglots venant de la porte de derrière qui ouvrait sur une petite ruelle sombre. Elle alla donc voir, et à son plus grand étonnement, elle vit une vieille dame tenir un bébé dans ses bras. Celle-ci pleurait sur le bambin alors qu'elle avait élu domicile sous le petit revers au-dessus de la porte de derrière pour se protéger de la pluie qui coulait à verse. La vielle dame malgré de dos, semblait à Ally faible et fatiguée, impuissante envers la vie, avec comme poids en plus seul un bébé d'à peine 8 mois sûrement. Seulement, elle éloigna vite ces pensées sombres et lugubres qui lui avaient toujours appartenus dans son ancien cœur de gamine et s'approcha de la femme.

Ally lui tendit une main et lui proposa d'entrer, ne recevant que comme réponse : « Oh non, jeune fille, je suis bien trop triste et pitoyable pour recevoir une telle demande par une âme charitable telle que toi. » Et ne voulant pas laisser ni la vieille ou même l'enfant dehors mourant du monde, elle usa de légère ruse à laquelle elle n'était pas familière.

« Mais si comme vous le dites si bien je suis une âme charitable, ne devriez-vous pas accepter sans discuter l'œuvre de Dieu en cette situation miséricordieuse afin d'aussi sauver l'avenir que vos bras portent ? »

Et cette seul phrase eut raison de l'hideuse qui aimé trop bon son bébé pour le laisser moisir avec elle et fit un pacte avec la brune.

« Ceci est vrai, mais malheureusement, je ne peux point accepter pour moi, mais qu'au nom de mon bébé. S'il vous plaît jeune enfant, prenez bien soin de lui comme si c'était le vôtre et qu'il était une extension de votre propre vie, trouvez lui un exemple, un tout pour vivre, tous ce que je n'ai pas pu faire pour satisfaire ses besoins, soyez sa mère, et je serai ainsi heureuse qu'une âme charitable ait pris le relais pour cette avenir. Toutes les informations le concernant sont ainsi encrées dans cette lettre seule, qui me restait au fond de ma poche avec un stylo de riche trouvé dans une poubelle non loin de là. Maintenant je dois partir, protège-le je t'en prie, et que Dieu te bénisse. »

Sur ceux la vieille quitta Ally pour repartir dans l'ombre de la ruelle sans lumière. La brunette avait maintenant dans ses mains, non le fardeau de l'hideuse, mais son future bonheur à elle. Elle se retourna alors et passa ainsi le seuil du nouveau monde dans lequel elle venait d'entrer, bambin en main. Elle le laissa sur le comptoir, fit un dernier tour au magasin pour vérifier les dernière sécurités avant de monter à l'étage dans sa salle préférée, de se préparer pour le « lit » et faire coucher le bel enfant sur le canapé avec elle, alors qu'une image de Dez lui apparut dans l'esprit pendant qu'elle contemplait la petite marmaille qui s'était incrustée. Elle l'ignora sans trop de succès puis rougi à une partie de mots de la vielle. Elle devait trouver un exemple au bambin, donc un « faux » mari, pour une « fausse » maman.

Cette pensée lui trotta à la tête de la brunette qui regarda une dernière fois la lettre qu'on lui avait délaissé avec le petit à la lumière de la lune, avant de bailler et de décider de ne pas rentrer chez elle, en envoyant un texto à son père pour lui dire. Ainsi elle se posa sur le canapé et prit le petit dans ses bras protecteurs pour dormir, mais en vain, car elle avait trop de chose à penser. Heureusement que demain était samedi et qu'elle n… avait prévue quelque chose avec Austin, Trish et… Dez elle rougit légèrement pour le nom de Dez.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il avec ça bon sang, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour faire déranger le bambin, au désolé… je ne voulais pas, dit-elle plus doucement à l'enfant tandis que leurs visages s'adoucirent. »

Bon, bah pas grave, elle les préviendrait demain, et puis Trish n'avait pas encore perdu son boulot dans l'agence immobilière, non ? Parfait pour trouver rapidement un T3, pas chère, pour…3 ?

Arggh, maintenant l'idée d'une famille à 3 lui trottait dans la tête, mais pour l'instant le plus important pour elle devenait le petit, même Austin ou ses autres amis, sa vie amoureuse, sa vie sociale et sa carrière devenaient soit secondaire, soit hors liste.

Foie de maman, son enfant passerait avant tout.

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour

 **Auteur :** Yoanncat9853

 **Attention :** Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre original. Je ne suis pas forcément le déroulement de l'histoire voir pas du tout.

 **Oeuvre original :** Austin  & Ally

 **Genre :** À voir...

 **Nb. Chapitre :** 4/? + l'épilogue

 **Personnages principaux :** Ally Dawson, Dez et OC (Zackaria)

 **Relations :** À voir dans l'histoire.

 **Couples:** Ally x Dez

 **Résumé :** Ally se trouve embarquer dans divers problèmes depuis qu'elle est maman.

 **État :** En cours...

 **Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour**

 **Chapitre 2 : La lettre**

Le soleil l'avait réveillée de son beau sommeille, lors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les rideaux. Il devait être environ 5h, l'heure parfaite pour s'intéressait à SON petit. Elle le laissa sur le canapé entre deux coussins pour le retenir s'il bouge et deux parterre pour s'il tombe. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau au elle avait laissé l'affreuse enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Etonnement, l'écriture n'était pas terrible, non, il était même assez démocratique, lui lançant quelques soupçons d'une affaire louche par derrière emportant plein d'ennuie à elle dans le futur. Elle se mit alors à lire :

 _Ainsi, je te devrais ma vie pour garder mon/ton fils avec toi. Son vrai nom est Alystor Ryamson, oui, je suis la grande diva/actrice Nardine Suift et son père et Jons Mark Ryamson, le footballeur/modéliste mais j'aimerais que tu le change entièrement. Si je me cache, c'est de mon oncle jaloux, il a déjà réussi à passer le meurtre de Jons en accident lors qu'il apprit notre relation, or je t'en prie, garde sa filiation réel caché, et si tu peux débarrasse-toi de mon oncle Richard Folcom et sa famille, pour ça trouve Rochelle Sim quelque part dans le monde, il sera te conseiller et t'apprendre plus sur notre étrange famille. Mais maintenant, personne ne sait qu'il est né :_

 _Le 28 janvier 2016 à 19h57min12s (précis pas vrai ?)- 1,2 Kg 47 cm (petit hein ?)_

 _Bon, bonne chance, jeune (ou vieille) maman. Et n'oublie pas, seul un cœur pur peut détrôner mon con d'oncle._

 _A l'élue, appelle au XXXXXXXXXX, pour prévenir tes alliés, c'est le numéro de Rochelle, par la suite tu devras faire face à une nouvelle vie, fais attention à toi, car tu devras suivre un entrainement intensif, toi et l'homme que tu auras choisi dans ta vie et celle d'Alystor._

 _PS : le lendemain où je t'aurais donné cette lettre, je serai déjà morte par suicide du haut d'une falaise. Pense à garder cela secret._

 _Merci, cordialement_

 _Mme Nardine Suift_

Dieu, elle était embrouillé, et quoi ? Son homme ? C'était sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir Austin, ni d'autres mecs, et encore moins Dez qui n'avait pas encore réalisé son rêve, mais bon, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et puis, il trouverait bien un autre prénom pour le petit Alystor.

Ally fut sorti de ses pensées aux vibrements légers de son portable, qu'elle alla prendre dans son sac. Elle regarda le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, c'était Trish, sa meilleure amie.

Elle décrocha :

« Oui, allo Trish, c'est rare que tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci.

Ouais, je sais, c'était pour te dire, que je pense que je vais bientôt être viré, depuis que mon patron m'a réveillé en se plaignant de ma fainéantise durant la semaine.

Ça serait problématique, je t'avoue, je voulais te demander un T3, pas chère, pour le plus tôt possible.

A ça c'est autre chose, je regarde immédiatement... Ah! C'est parfait, mais le loyer et trop chère avec ta paie du boulot de ton père, il te faudra un autre colocataire, mais pourquoi un T3 ?

Pour payer le loyer à deux, dit-elle avec confiance, bien consciente de la demi-vérité et le fait qu'elle ne savait pas mentir.

Je vois, je ne peux pas te proposer une fille, et moi je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, donc reste plus qu'un gars, en sachant qu'Austin a déjà un chez lui vu qu'il est célèbre, et les autres sont avec leurs petites amies donc il ne reste plus que Dez, je doute… vu qu'il vit _encore_ chez ses parents.

Non, c'est bon, il faudra juste que je demande. Mais bon parle-moi plus de ce logement. »

Et la conversation continua environ une demi-heure avant que les deux s'arrêtèrent.

Mais au fond Ally était toute heureuse, c'était l'appartement parfait, car oui Trish avait trouvé un appartement près du parc où elle et Trish s'était rencontrées et étaient devenue amies, d'un réseau d'établissements scolaires et du magasin de son père. Coïncidence ? Elle n'espérait pas. Mais bon, il lui fallait un colocataire et seul Dez était libre, pas que ça la dérangeait, non.

Le bébé se réveilla pile à ce moment-là, pleurant. Il avait dormi pendant près de 8 heures, mais maintenant tout irai bien, enfin jusqu'il pleura. Une étrange petite voix dans l'esprit de la brunette lui disait qu'il avait faim. Et par chance dans son réfrigérateur, il lui rester du lait qu'elle avait pris il y a deux jours pour son petit déj' d'avant-hier (logique). Elle lui restait encore ses anciennes affaires de quand elle était petite. D'après Trish, elle pourrait emménager dans deux semaines maxi.

En attendant, elle prépara le biberon du petit. Et après avoir testé la chaleur pour qu'elle soit parfaite, elle le prit dans le creux de ses bras et le nourrit, le laissant respirez deux à trois fois avant de recommencer les mêmes mouvements. Elle sentait sous elle la neutralité du bébé, comme-ci dans le monde ils n'y avaient que eux deux, un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Oui, c'était la bonne vision des choses.

Mais bon, maintenant elle devait s'occuper de la maison, du bébé et du coloc.

Voilà pourquoi elle se mit à appeler Dez lui demandant de la rejoindre au magasin.

 **Et un autre chapitre; profitez-en bien. Aussi le développement des sentiments iront assez vite mais j'espère que je réussirai à faire soit la réalisation, soit l'acceptation lentement.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour

 **Auteur :** Yoanncat9853

 **Attention :** Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre original. Je ne suis pas forcément le déroulement de l'histoire voir pas du tout.

 **Oeuvre original :** Austin  & Ally

 **Genre :** À voir...

 **Nb. Chapitre :** 4/? + l'épilogue

 **Personnages principaux :** Ally Dawson, Dez et OC (Zackaria)

 **Relations :** À voir dans l'histoire.

 **Couples:** Ally x Dez

 **Résumé :** Ally se trouve embarquer dans divers problèmes depuis qu'elle est maman.

 **État :** En cours...

 **Cupidon, l'enfant de l'amour**

 **Chapitre 3 : L'exemple parfait**

Pdv Dez

 _Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue en direction de chez Austin là où l'on s'était –sûrement, donné rendez-vous, pour la première fois j'étais arrivé premier avec Austin, avant que Trish ne nous rejoigne._

 _Seulement c'était étrange, Ally, n'était toujours pas là, mais quand même elle qui est toujours ponctuelle, pas là ? Le monde tournait à l'envers, oui, le film commençait dans moins de 2 heures, mais c'était parce qu'on pensait que ce serait Trish qui arriverait en dernier. Il doit y avoir un problème très grave pour ne pas pouvoir venir sans prévenir. Je me tourna vers Trish qui m'appela et je répondit :_

" Oui ? _Je me tourna vers elle._

\- Ce matin Ally semblait pressée d'avoir un renseignement sur un logement, un T3, _mon téléphone la coupa, je regardais le contact et vis le nom de Ally et decrocha._

\- Oui ? _Je me méfie de la personne au bout du fil, on étais jamais sur et si un malien avait kidnappé Ally._

\- Oh Dez, enfin, j'ai appelé Trish et Austin mais aucun des deux n'a répondu. Bon c'était pour m'excuser parce que je ne pourrai en fin de compte pas venir. Bah oui, c'est pas comme ci j'avais un bébé à m'occuper d'un coup et qu'il n'avait pas de père, _elle venait de mentir, avec un très très mauvais mensonge, mais alors d'où venait le bébé ?_ D'accord, _je sentit qu'elle me forçait à la croire,_ je n'ai aucun bébé avec moi en ce moment et c'est surtout pas la moitié de la raison de pourquoi je t'appelle. _Très très très mauvais mensonge, je voulais dire_ et puis je n'ai pas encore l'âg-, commença-t-elle à se justifier.

\- Quel dommage ! _Je me plains, nan, c'est vrai, c'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas venir._ Bon à plus.

\- Dez, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite au magasin, c'est urgent.

\- Ah non, je ne peux pas c'est la dernière ré diffusion de ce film-

\- Que tu as déjà vu sept fois. _C'est vrai._ Non, sérieux, s'il te plait Dez, c'est très important. _Je soupira._

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

\- Merci. _Je raccroche._

\- Qui c'était ? _Me demanda Austin._

\- Ally, elle ne pourra pas venir.

\- Ce ne serait pas une excuse pour ne pas voir Zalien 4 la dernière rediffusion ? _Me demanda-t-il._

\- Je sais pas, mais elle veut me voir tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ? _Continua Austin._

\- Peut-être que c'était pour te demander d'être son colocataire, _proposa Trish. Hein ? Bah pourquoi pas, il me faut à moi aussi un nouveau logement._

\- Comment ça être colocataire, _paniqua Austin._

\- Ally a appelé ce matin pour savoir s'il restait un logement, un T3, mais elle avait besoin d'un colocataire pour l'aider à payer.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas demander.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas demandé ? _Je n'y comprends rien._

\- Parce que Austin à déjà un chez soi sûrement, ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne le veux pas, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? _Whoa, ce fut cruel... trop cool. Trish~ que je l'aime._

\- Bon faut que j'y aille.

\- Ok à plus, _me disent les deux. Puis je partis."_

 **Pdv Ally**

 _J'attendais Dez à mon endroit préféré avec Doug dans mes bras. Oui, Doug était maintenant son nom, bien que son nom temporaire vu que je suis sûr que pour les papiers officiels je le changerai, peut-être pour Zackaria, oui, c'est un bon nom. Je me mis à danser sous le regard effrayé de Zackaria, je le comprends, niveau danse...je ne suis pas au top._

Zackaria se mit à pleurer. _Je ne comprends pas, peut-être qu'il a faim ? Il faudra que je pense à acheter un mode d'emploi pour nouvelle maman. Je suis contente que l'on soit dimanche, ou je me serai faite griller. Bon bah faisons à nouveau du lait..._

Ally s'approcha de Zackaria et le berça tendrement.

" Du calme Zackaria, maman va faire du lait pour toi. _Ah! Il s'est endormi. Ça m'arrange._

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. _Merde._ Je me dépêchais de mettre Zackaria sur le canapé et me mit à tirer la porte vers moi.

" C'est qui ? Demandai-je.

\- Dez. _Ouf._

\- Entre, mais vite. _J'ouvris grand la porte, le tira et referma la porte à clé._

 _Je sentit alors mon corps tombé en arrière par le grand calibre de Dez avant qu'une main sur mon bas du dos me rapproche de mon ami._

" Eh! Fais attention tu as failli te faire mal.

\- Désolé, murmurai-je gênée de ma prestation pathétique.

\- Ouin, ouin... _Oh, non Zacky pas toi aussi._ Je me retira de l'emprise de Dez et alla à Zackaria.

\- Shu~ Du calme mon amour, maman est là. _Je vis du coin de l'œil Dez s'approcher_ _._

\- Et papa aussi. _Hein? Quoi._ Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Ally, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. _Et merde._

\- Tu es sûr, Dez ? _Il me sourit._

\- Oui, l'un des film que j'adore s'appelle _L'exemple parfait_. Malheureusement, celui qui joue le rôle masculin principal n'est pas un bon acteur est donc à cause de lui le film à perdu en spectaculaire, il parle d'une mère de 43 ans qui cherche un bon mari pour son fils et elle en trouve plusieurs seulement pas assez bon pour son fils, quand elle rencontra Tim, un ado de 18 ans, veux être cet acteur pour lui, le Tim de l'histoire. _Il est si sérieux, bien que je n'ai pas 43 ans._ Bien sûr. _Merde, j'ai quand même pas parler à haute voix ?_ Si. D'ailleurs comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Hein? Ah! Zackaria.

\- Zackaria?

\- C'est pas un bon nom ? Mince. Je devais m'en douter.

\- Si, si... Zack ou Zacky sera son surnom. Bien trouvé.

\- Ah, oui, Dez, j'ai prévu d'emménager dans un T3 et-

\- Oui.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui je serai ton colocataire et le père de Zackaria. _Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix, dieu que je ne suis pas habituée à voir Dez si sérieux. Je suis fière de moi._

\- Normalement, Zackaria ne doit pas avoir des papiers ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas je m'en occuperai après qu'on ait emménagé.

\- Quand est la date prévue ?

\- Après-demain je fais la visite et si ça nous plait, on pourra l'avoir dans les 5 jours à venir.

\- Dans c'est qu'à là il faudra annuler tous les rendez-vous prévu dans les 2 semaines à venir.

\- Bien. _Il se comporte comme un père de famille... Je sens que notre vie va extrêmement changer. Que soi dans le bien ou dans le mal._

 **Désolé; je viens de remarqué que le chapitre 4, je ne l'ai pas encore marqué contrairement à l'épilogue; j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre. Aussi je ne peux remarquer toutes les fautes que je fais, car malgré ma vigilance j'en laisse échapper quelques fois donc veillez m'excuser.**


End file.
